The Perfect Couple, or are they really?
by Lil Miss Pink Chick
Summary: Will Lucy and Logan make the perfect couple when he finally asks her out or is he just using her to get closer to someone else? Instant messaging can also lead to a lot of trouble and reveal some secrets in the process!
1. They instant message in class

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters except Lucy so far.**

**This starts out as an instant message conversation, but the whole story won't be like this.**

**Summary – Will Lucy and Logan make the perfect couple or is he just using her to get closer to someone else?? Instant messaging can also lead to a lot of trouble and reveal some secrets!!

* * *

**

Hey Chase how are you? I'm really bored. What do you have next? X x

Hey Lucy Got Drama next with you. Walk you there. Do you think Mr Bender has noticed his zip is open? X x

Yeah I think he has noticed. It's on silent now sorry bout that!

You think. What are we doing in drama today? Do you fancy going out tonight? Me, You, Logan, Michel, Dana, Nicole and Zoey? X x

Yeah. If you like. I'll send an IM To them and see if they fancy it. What we going to do? Don't know what were doing in drama today. Hope it's something good. You going to the café for dinner? X x

Send them an IM then. Going to café for lunch. Thought we could go see a movie on campus if you liked? We could go get something to eat them go see a movie at 7:30 if that's cool? X x

Yeah that sounds cool. So it's a meal then a movie. I'll send them an IM now so don't reply straight away. Sit next to you in the movie? What will we see? Will we go for the meal at 7:00 tonight? If everybody is going we'll meet you, Michel and Logan in the girls lounge at quarter past 7. X x

Yeah we will go for the Meal at 7:00. Meet you at the girls lounge. Send me an IM when the others reply. I'll sit next to you in the movie deffo. x x

Hey Nicole. Do you fancy cumin 4 a meal tonight at 7:00 then go see a movie on campus at 7:30. Me and Chase are deffo going. Am going to send an IM to Zoey, Dana, Michel and Logan to see if they want to come? IM me a.s.a.p. Give u more details at lunch. Lucy x x

Hey Lucy. I can't come tonight because I've got a lot of home work, I'm really sorry. I would love to but Mr Bearsden said I would get a 0 for the day and I can't afford that! Nicole x

Hi Dana. Would you like to come out for a meal at 7:00 then to a movie at 7:30 tonight with me and Chase and maybe Zoey, Logan and Michel? Lucy x

Yeah I'd love to. Get More Details at lunch cause I'm in the middle of a chat with this really hot year 5 guy. Dana x

Hey Zoey. Fancy coming for a meal at 7:00 then to see a movie tonight at 7:30 with me and Chase and Dana. Just about to ask Logan and Michel. Nicole can't come because she's got too much Homework. Give you more details at lunch. Going to the café? Me and chase, Nicole and Dana are. IM me back a.s.a.p luv Lucy x

Yes I'd love to. I'm going to come to the café with you guys. Get details then Love Zoey x

Hey Logan babe. Do you fancy Cumin for a meal at 7:00 then to a movie on campus at 7:30 with me, Chase, Zoey, Dana? Just about to ask Michel. IM me back A.S.A.P Love Lucy xx

Hey Lucy babe. Would **love** to cum out with **you**, Chase, Zoey and Dana tonight. Michel probably will come. I'll sit next to you in the movies and at the meal. What we going to see? Hopefully something SCARY! So you can cuddle up to me!! Love Logan. X x X

We haven't decided yet we will discus it at lunch. Are you coming to the café with me and the others? please? I want to see hide and seek what about you? Love u Lucy. Xx

Okay I'll come to the café with you. Sit beside you. I want to see hide and seek to. It's meant to be really scary. Love Logan x

Hi Michel. Do You want to come for a meal then to see a movie tonight with me, Chase, Dana, Zoey and Logan? Tell you everything at lunch were going to the Café! IM A.S.A.P k? Love Lucy x

Sorry Lucy can't go I've got a meeting with Dean Rivers at 7:00 till 9:00 tonight. Don't know what it's about but he says it's important. Love Michel.

Hiya Chase. Zoey, Dana and Logan are coming. Nicole says she's got to much home work and Michel's got a meeting with Dean Rivers from 7-9pm tonight. Love Lucy. X x

That's Cool then. We still going to the café for lunch then? What do you want to see? Luv Chase x x

Me and Logan both want to see hide and seek. What about you? X x

Yeah okay. What do Dana and Zoey want to see?

Not sure I'll ask them at lunch. Bye Love Lucy x x

Hey Logan I think we are going to see hide and seek if Zoey and Dana agrees. What to you want to do after next lesson? I've got drama with Chase, Nicole and Zoey. What you got? Love u Lucy x x x x x

Hey babe. I hope we do get to see hide and seek. I've got Gym next so I'll meet you in the lounge at 3:20. I'll need 10 minutes to have a shower and get changed! Then we could go up to my dorm or go to ur's and watch TV or go to the beach if you want or whatever. Luv u Logan x x

Okay I'll meet you in the lounge at 3:30 cause I need to go to Mr Simpson's maths class and hand in coursework then go to my dorm and drop of my bag and get changed if that's okay? That will give you time to have a shower and get changed too. Then we can do whatever. Luv ya Lucy x x

That's even better babe. I'll walk you to drama then I'll see you at 3:30 then we cud maybe go to my dorm and make out (Jokes) can't wait till we go out tonight Luv you lots and lots Logan xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was that? Lucy do you know? Mr Bender asked.

"No sir."

"I think it was computer personally. Are you receiving an instant message by any chance?"

"Yes." She said looking nervous.

"Then lets here it!"

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

"No I want to here it if it's so important that it interrupts my class."

"It just askin if I fancy going to the café with chase and Logan at break"

"Turn your computer off Lucy and we'll forget about it this time." Mr Bender asked.

"Okay sir, it's off." At that Logan looked her, as much to say, what are you doing? I was in the middle of talking to you when another message popped up on his screen. He looked back over to her and began to smile.

Chase is also walking me to drama because he's in my class. You can still walk me there though. Okay luv u loads Lucy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for not reading out what I actually said before, how embarrassing would that have been. Luv Logan X.

Its okay, I would have been more embarrassed. Luv Lucy X

Yeah sure. That's what I like about you, you have a lot of tact, ur gorgeous, ur cool, ur clever and I know where I am with you. Luv you Logan xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do you really think I'd tell the whole class that we are going to ur dorm to make out (Jokes) I don't think so. Thanks for the complaints and that's exactly what I like about you.xxxxxxxxx

Cool Talk to you when I walk you to Drama, Maybe tonight we could go for a ride down to the beach on my brand new Jet-X that I'm going to win! Luv you lots n Lots Logan xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know you want that Jet x but don't worry when our commercial wins I'll let u borrow my **Pink** Jet x. luv Lucy xx

No were gona win. My Jet x is Gona be **RED **but I'll take you up to the lake on it and we can make out. What do you say? I don't want to be seen on a **_Pink_** JET X Luv Logan xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You'll have to be seen on a pink Jet X if you want a go on one, because were going to win. Ha-Ha. Can't wait till tonight luv Lucy. X X X X X P.s are you doing writing or physical work in gym class next. If ur doing writing work go on ur laptop and we'll talk then. xxx

You really think Ur gona win the Jet X commercial don't you?

Think were doing writing. If so I'll IM you k? I'll keep my laptop on silent. I won't be seen on a pink Jet X. Ha-Ha luv Logan x

I know I'm gona win the Jet X commercial. I'll keep my laptop on silent too. You'll have to be seen on a pink Jet X babe. Luv u Lucy X P.s I'm gona close my Instant Messaging down the bells bout to go X

* * *

Please review and i'll update soon! 


	2. He finally asked her out!

At 3:30 pm Logan went to room 101 to meet Lucy.

"Come in" she said answering the loud knock on the door.

"Hi babe." Logan said as he walked into her room.

"Hi, sorry I couldn't talk to you while I was in drama. We were practising for the school play rehearsals."

"It's okay. We were playing basketball in gym class anyway."

"That's okay then. What do you want to do?"

"I know what I want to do." He whispered to himself.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked as she closed down her laptop. "I said I'm not bothered. What do you want to do?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"We could go down to the lounge and see if anybody's there."

"No, I'd prefer to stay here, just the two of us."

Logan and Lucy weren't officially a couple but everybody thought they were as they acted like one. Chase and Michael were sick of Logan pining after her and told him to ask her out before they tell her. Everybody knew that Logan liked Lucy or they thought he did anyway, but Lucy was the only one that didn't see it. Just like Chase and Zoey.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked him as she sat down on her bed next to him, he looked really pale and Lucy thought something was wrong with him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Are you serious?" she said shocked.

"Yes. Lucy I'm crazy about you."

"Then yes I will go out with you, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said as he gently pressed his lips against hers. They were rudely interrupted with another loud knock at the door. "I'm coming." She shouted as she got up from her bed. "Chase." She said as she saw who it was. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to practise more lines in preparation for the rehearsals next week?"

"I'm kind of busy right now Chase, maybe later."

"Okay that's cool. Are we still on for dinner and a movie tonight?"

"Yeah, 7:15 our lounge."

"See you then."

"Bye" she said as she closed her door and went back over to her bed where Logan was still sitting. "I'm going to go and have a shower and get ready for tonight."

"It's only 3:45. You don't need to start getting ready know, do you?"

"At 4 I will. So we can make out until then."

"Great." He said as they began to make out again.

At 7:15 Dana, Zoey and Lucy were patiently waiting for the guys to arrive. They were all dressed up. Lucy was in a denim mini skirt, a pink tank top and pink hush puppy boots. Zoey was in a pair of skinny jeans and a pale blue top and Dana was in her usual skater clothes. They boys finally arrived at 25 past 7.

"You're late!" Dana moaned as they left the girls lounge.

"Blame Logan he took for ever to get ready." Chase said looking at Logan who was trailing behind with Lucy.

"This look doesn't just happen; it takes time to look perfect!"

"And it was worth it!" Lucy said kissing him.

"I guess he asked her out." Chase said smirking to Zoey who was perched on his arm. "I guess so." She said as she turned round to see them making out. Dana didn't see the funny side of it though she actually looked jealous of them. Could she really fancy Logan??

* * *

please keep reviewing this story as i'm having a bit of writers block and i'm not sure exactly was is going to happen next. Any suggestions would be good! Thank You. x 


	3. happiness, it won't be for long

The longer the evening went on the more jealous Dana got. She couldn't bare looking at Lucy and Logan make out anymore, she stormed out the cinema and back to room 101. "What's wrong with her?" Zoey asked Chase a little confused.

"I have no idea. Maybe she's just a little sick of these two making out. I'm kind of getting sick of it they haven't put each other down since they arrived here."

"Even so, why would she storm out on us?"

"I don't know, she maybe likes him." Chase laughed.

At hearing this Logan smiled to himself. Dana fancied him. This was like music to his ears. Logan had like Dana all along and he was only using Lucy to make her jealous. He did like Lucy, but he was in love with Dana. When Zoey and Lucy got back to room 101 that night they found Dana asleep in bed.

"That's unusual. Dana in bed before 12. There's something wrong."

"Why did she storm off earlier?" Lucy asked. She had no idea that her and Logan were getting on everybody's nerves.

"Let's just go to bed." Zoey suggested not wanting to upset one of her best friends by telling her that she was getting on her nerves.

That night Logan went to bed with a huge smile on his face. Chase and Michael thought it was because he was finally with Lucy but the real reason was that Dana liked him. She actually liked him. He had got what he wanted. Playing Lucy off against Dana was the best thing he could ever have done. He decided that when Dana eventually told him how she felt, he would dump Lucy and get with Dana. He would finally get the girl he had always wanted.

Lucy on the other hand went to bed so happy because she had finally got the man she had always wanted and she thought he actually really liked her too. Little did she know, he was only with her to get at Dana.

I know this chapter is short but please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you xxx


	4. Dana tells all

About four months had past and Lucy and Logan were as close as ever, they were constantly together and you would never see one without the other. They looked like their relationship was solid and that nothing or no one could split them up and it was for this reason that Dana decided to do what she did.

Late one Friday night Dana was alone in room 101, as Zoey and Lucy had gone to the movies. She had had enough of Lucy and Logan being together 24/7 and was so sick of seeing them making out. She decided to go and see if anyone was at the boy's dorm, rather than sit in room 101 on her own. When she got there she was so glad to find Logan was the only one there. She had really fallen for Logan these last few months and was so happy she could have him to herself for a change and not have to share him with Lucy.

"Hey come in." Logan said as he opened the door surprised to see Dana. His heart was beating really fast. She had come to see him. He would finally get some time alone with her. This is exactly what he wanted.

"I just came to see if anybody was in, because I was bored on my own."

Logan just smiled at her. They decided to watch some TV until it started to get dark. Dana grabbed the remote out of Logan's hand and switched the TV off. "What did you do that for, I was watching that." Logan yelled as he grabbed the remote back. "Logan I love you!" she yelled back trying to compete with the volume of the TV. At hearing that he turned the TV back off and looked at her, he began to smile to himself so pleased that his plan had worked. He had her right where he wanted her. She loved him and now he truly was happy. Logan didn't say anything he just kept smiling. This made Dana uncomfortable and she ran out of the room. "Dana!" he called after her but it was too late she was gone. "What did I do that for!" he whispered to himself as he closed his door again, but he couldn't help feeling happy at what she had just said to him.

He decided that he would tell Lucy it was over tomorrow! He didn't want to tell her when she got back, plus it was getting late and he was pretty tired. He was fast asleep when Chase and Michael got back.

Logan awoke to the message tone on his mobile. "Who would be texting me at half past 7, on a Saturday morning?" he said annoyed at being woken up so early. Everybody knew he liked to sleep in. He looked at the screen of his $300 mobile to see a picture of Lucy smiling so sweetly. This made him feel bad because today he was going to dump her. He felt even worse once he had read the text.

Morning babe, hope you had a good night, I did but I missed you sooooooooo much. Do you want to meet up today?? I was thinking we could maybe go out tonight? Well I'll see you soon, Love you forever and always Lucy xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Urgh" he groaned as he quickly text her back. He really did feel bad but what could he do? The girl he dreamed of marring finally told him she loved him. How could he possibly keep seeing Lucy when Dana wanted him? It just wasn't going to happen! He knew he had to go and find Lucy and tell her it was over. He couldn't string her along anymore.

He found Lucy outside sitting in a day dream. "Hey babe." She said kissing him, but he quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" she quietly asked confused. Logan had never backed out of a kiss with her before. "Lucy, we need to talk." He said firmly, looking so serious. Lucy has frightened she had never seen Logan looking so serious before. "Okay. Let's go to my room. Dana and Zoey are out."


	5. Logan dumps Lucy

At room 101, Lucy sat down on her bed and hugged her little pink teddy that Logan had bought her for their two month anniversary. "What's wrong?" she asked looking upset.

"Lucy… I don't know how to tell you this… I think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other." He said as quickly as he could. "What?" she asked confused. She thought that their relationship was going great. She never thought he was going to finish it. "I don't want to see you anymore." He said with a sigh.

"Well, can you at least tell me why?" she said fighting back her tears. She wasn't going to let him think she was that upset that she was crying over him. "I just don't think it's working out and I think it would be best for the both of us if we split." He said walking over to the door. "Okay." She said downhearted. Logan could tell from her voice that she was upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned. He did really care for her. He just didn't love her. "I'm fine… honestly." She said barely able to speak, trying so hard not to cry.

"Can we still be friends?" Logan asked opening the door.

She couldn't reply to him as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks so she nodded her head to indicate she still wanted to be friends. She was relieved when he left a few seconds later as she really didn't want him to see her crying. After he closed the door, he leaned on it and sighed. That was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, even harder than having to choose what to wear in the morning. At least now he could go and find Dana and tell her how he really felt and that he loved her too.

Lucy sat in room 101 and cried her pretty little eyes out. She just couldn't believe he had finished with her. She was still sitting crying when Zoey came back from a game of tennis with Chase.

She was shocked to see Lucy in such a state. "Lucy, hunni, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around one of her shoulders.

"He finished it" she managed to say in between sobs.

"What?" Zoey ask again as she couldn't understand a word of what Lucy was saying because she was so hysterical.

"Logan dumped me!" she said crying even harder at the thought of him. "Why?" she asked hugging Lucy and trying to console her.

"He just said it wasn't working out and it was better for us both if we stopped seeing each other."

"Really? I thought you two were really getting along well and that your relationship was pretty strong." Zoey said trying to comfort her. "So did I. Obviously not though."

"Lucy, don't cry over Logan Reece. He's not that special that you should waste your tears on him." At hearing that Lucy smiled. "Thank you Zoey!" she said hugging her best friend.

About an hour after dumping Lucy, Logan found Dana on the beach sitting be herself. He went straight over to her and kissed her so passionately, he shocked himself. He didn't realise just how strong his feelings for her was. "Wow" Dana said as she looked the guy she loved deep in the eyes. She knew that turned him on and she wanted to make him happy. Then she thought about something. He was with Lucy and she couldn't betray her friend like this. "What about Lucy, I can't do this Logan! You have to finish with her first!"

"I already have." He confessed. At hearing that Dana was shocked. "Why?"

"Because last night you told me you loved me and I feel the same way about you. Don't get me wrong, I really liked Lucy but I didn't care and love her the way I care and love you."

"Okay, we can go out under one condition."

"You name it babe!"

"We can't tell anybody that we're going out just yet. I know Lucy will be upset and I personally don't want to loose all my friends. So we'll keep this a secret for a while until she moves on and then we can pretend that you just asked me out. That means no hugging me, kissing me, calling me pet names or nothing like that in front of them and that we can't spend to much time alone together or they will get suspicious. We have to keep this a secret!"

"Okay, if it means we can be together, then that's what I'll do."

They headed back to PCA and met Chase and Zoey as they went into the girls lounge. Lucy was still not leaving room 101 and Zoey went to talk to Chase to see if they could think of something to cheer up Lucy. As Zoey saw Logan she looked at him with an evil stare. She couldn't understand why Dana, Lucy's other best friend, was with the man that had broken Lucy's heart. Zoey walked right past them and Chase followed.

They went back to room 101 but Lucy wasn't there anymore. She had left while they were out and she was at the beach on her own. She walked along the pure white sand for quite a while. She had walked about 4 miles along the beach when she found a rock and sat down on it. She began to think of all the good times she and Logan had had. She began to think about the first night they had gotten together and how happy she was. As she recalled all the memories they had shared together, she realised that they hadn't had a bad time together. They had all been happy times, so why did he, all of a sudden want to finish it with her? She couldn't think of one single reason. It began to get colder and she started to walk back.


	6. Everybody knows

Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep them coming!!

* * *

Two days later Logan and Dana were still keeping their romance a secret and were doing a very good job. Lucy and Dana had been in room 101 and were talking about E-mail Dana had received about TV audition. "Look I'm away to have a shower but log onto msn under my name and you'll find the details in my inbox." Dana said as she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. Lucy did as Dana said and singed under her name on msn. Not seconds later than she had logged on Logan popped up. 

**Hot and Sexy Says:** Missed me much? I've missed you! I just can't stop thinking about the wonderful time we had last night and that kiss. Wow, it blew me away!

"What's he on about?" Lucy thought to herself. She decided to play along and see what exactly he was on about.

**Hot Cruzer Says:** I've missed you too. Yeah that kiss blew me away too.

**Hot and Sexy Says:** Is Lucy any closer to getting over me? I really want to tell everybody we're going out. I promise I won't say a thing until I get your permission though. The secret thing is kind of getting me more excited though. You know having to sneak around and stuff. It's great!!

At reading that Lucy felt like some one had shot her. Logan and Dana were secretly going out. "Well at least that explains why he dumped me!" she thought to herself. She couldn't reply to what he said. What would she say to him? After a couple of seconds she still hadn't replied when another message popped up on the screen.

**Hot and Sexy says:** Dana, are you there?? Why aren't you answering me??

She still didn't reply to him. She couldn't think of anything she wanted to say to him.

**Hot and Sexy says:** Dana are you there??

**Hot and Sexy has signed off.**

At seeing that message on the screen, she knew Logan would be on his way to see why Dana wasn't replying to his messages. So she quickly printed a copy of the conversation and headed out to find Zoey to show her. She was right. Seconds after she had gone, Logan was at the door of room 101 and couldn't get a reply. "Where has she gone?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile Lucy found Zoey, Chase and Michael in the boys lounge. Lucy had tears rolling down her cheeks and looked so sad. She couldn't understand why one of her best friends had betrayed her like this and with Logan. How could Dana be so cruel and do this to her. She _was_ supposed to be her friend.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked seeing Lucy is floods of tears again. She handed Zoey the print outs of the conversation between Logan and her pretending to be Dana.

"What is this?" Zoey asked handing Chase the papers.

"Dana told me to sign in under her name so she could let me read an e-mail about an audition and when I did Logan started talking to me, thinking I was Dana. This is why he dumped me. Dana and Logan are going out, but their keeping their relationship a secret until I get over Logan apparently.

"How could they?" Chase said quite angry.

Lucy was in even more tears, and she ran out the room. Zoey ran after her and they went outside, down to the basket ball courts. There they had a long heart to heart and decided that they would confront Logan and Dana about it tonight. Little did they know Dana and Logan were about to find out that Lucy knew about them sooner than later.


	7. Lucy goes missing!

I hope you've liked it so far, and thank you very much for the reviews. Please keep them coming, i like to know what you think of work.

* * *

When Dana returned from her shower she found Lucy was gone and she had 5 missed calls on her mobile from Logan. She called him to come up to her room as Zoey and Lucy were both out. When he got there, he quizzed Dana about the conversation earlier. She had no idea what he was on about but he thought she was just being the usual Dana and being awkward.

"Dana, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I really don't. I haven't been on msn today!"

"You were. You were talking to me about the amazing time and the fantastic kiss we had last night. Then you didn't reply and I came to see if you were okay."

"Logan, I'm telling you! I haven't been on msn!"

"You were!! I told you how much I loved you and having to sneak around. I also asked you if Lucy was over me yet and when we could tell people that we were a couple."

"Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?" he said scared at the reaction on Dana's face. "I didn't talk to you on msn. It was Lucy!"

"What?" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We were talking about an e-mail I got about a TV audition and I told her to sign me on msn and go into my e-mails so she could read it. I went to have a shower and left her to it. I never thought you would speak to me or say anything about us going out. I'm sorry!"

"What are we going to do?" he asked letting the information Dana had just told him sink in. "What can we do except tell everyone before Lucy does." They both agreed that that was the only thing left to do.

They both left room 101 in search for their friends. Meanwhile Zoey and Lucy had returned to the boys lounge and were sitting talking to Chase and Michael when Logan and Dana walked in. Lucy was the first to spot them and went straight over to them.

"How could you Dana? How could you do that to me?" she screamed at her. At hearing the raised voice everybody in the boys lounge turned round to look at them and see what was going on. "Lucy, let me explain."

"Were you seeing him when I was?"

"No Lucy, honestly he didn't cheat on you!"

"No, when did you start seeing him then?"

"Two days ago." Dana said almost silently.

"You mean the day he dumped me?"

"Yes!" she whispered.

"Is that why you dumped me Logan? So you could go and ask my best mate out?"

"Lucy, it wasn't like that!"

"No? So what was it like?"

"I just couldn't pretend I loved you anymore. I was in love with Dana and I felt bad stringing you along."

"Really! I'm sure you had my best intentions at heart." She screamed getting even angrier.

"Lucy, please." Dana begged.

"You know what. You deserve each other. I hate the both of you!"

"Please, Lucy, don't be like that!"

"What do you expect Dana? You started going out with my boyfriend the same day he dumped me!"

"Yeah Lucy, he dumped you! He wasn't you boyfriend any more."

"You bitch!" she screamed as she slapped Dana across the face.

"Leave her alone. It's not her fault!" Logan shouted at her. At hearing everyone fall silent, Lucy turned and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could as far as she could. She found herself on the beach again at the same rock as two days ago. This time she went even farther. She kept walking and walking and walking.

At the same time back in the boys lounge, Zoey was screaming at Dana and blaming her and Logan for all Lucy' upset. Once she had said all she had to say, she went to look for Lucy. Chase and Michael also said some things to Logan and Dana then went out to help Zoey search for Lucy. As darkness began to fall Lucy was still no where to be found. They had searched every where they could think of and began to worry. "Where could she be?" Zoey asked Chase.

"I don't know Zo. I really don't know!"

"I hope she hasn't down anything stupid." Zoey said worried.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked nervously.

"Well she has been in a right state lately because of Logan and she hasn't been thinking straight. I hope she hasn't done anything stupid, What if she's… you know… killed herself?" Zoey asked as she burst into tears. It was now pitch black and still Lucy hadn't come back. Even Logan and Dana were worried as it was their fault she ran away in the first place.

When Chase and Michael returned to their dorm, they found Logan on his bed watching TV. "Did you find her?"

"No. You don't even care Logan! What are you even asking?" Chase screamed at him. Michael and Logan were a little shocked as Chase never got angry. "Chase I do care about her. I just loved Dana more." Logan tried to explain.

"No Logan you don't! You only care for number 1 and you know what, if you really liked Lucy as much as you say you do, then why did you dump her then ask her best friend out on the same day?" he screamed back.

"I do care about her. I just loved Dana more."

"No Logan, you're a bigheaded jerk that only thinks about yourself. You know what; I really hate that about you. I can't believe what you've done. Lucy is missing and all you can think about is how much you love Dana. You know what Logan; you can stick your head and love for Dana where the sun doesn't shine because as far as I'm concerned I don't have a friend called Logan anymore!" he yelled storming out the room and slamming the door behind him.


	8. It all comes out in the end!

Thank yo so much for all the reviews. This is the last chapter in the story!!

* * *

In the morning Zoey woke up to find Lucy hadn't come back last night. Her bed hadn't been slept in. She began to get extremely worried and headed to see Chase. She explained to Chase that Lucy hadn't come back last night. She wondered if she should go and see the dean and tell him Lucy was missing. Chase told her to leave it right now, but if she hadn't come back by tonight then they should go and tell him then. So that's what they decided. They went to their first class that day as it was Monday. They couldn't tell if Lucy had turned up to classes that day as neither of them would have been in classes with her until after dinner. At dinner they met up with Michael. They weren't talking to Dana and Logan, not after what they had done. They too felt bad but they couldn't do anything. It was their fault Lucy was missing and they hadn't even helped them last night look for her. While they had been in classes all morning, Lucy had returned. Last night she had slept on the beach, it was a lovely warm night so she was okay. She had been thinking all night at what a back stabbing bitch Dana was and what a jerk Logan was. She had made up her mind; she was going to leave PCA. She couldn't stay here any longer having to share a room with that back stabbing bitch and that jerk that lived with Chase and Michael.

Lucy kept looking at her watch, she only had another 20 minutes until everybody would be finished their last class for the day. She only had two or three more things to pack and she would be ready to go to the dean's office to sign her leaving papers. She zipped up her last bag and looked around her at what she would be leaving. She quickly grabbed all her bags and suitcases and headed to the deans office. When she got there she left all her bags in the office and went to look outside for one last time. She ran to the basket ball courts and spun round and round with her hands in the air remembering the happy times. She looked at her watch again and realised she only had 5 minutes before Zoey would be back at room 101. She took the note out of her back pocket and ran to room 101. She picked up Zoey's favourite book – the one she had read 100 times and still kept reading. She found her favourite page and placed the note inside. She quickly walked back to the dean's office to be told the car she was waiting for was here. She got help with all her bags to the car then she got inside. She took one last look at PCA before the car spun round the corner and PCA was no longer in sight. Zoey went to room 101 after school had finished to see if Lucy had returned. She was shocked to find all her things gone. She went to tell everybody that Lucy's things were gone and something was definitely up."

They couldn't make up their minds to what had happened, but Zoey found out when she went to bed that night. She picked up her book to read and the note from Lucy fell out. She looked confused when she first saw it but then realised exactly what it was when she saw her name on the front of it in Lucy's hand writing. She opened it slowly and began to read it. (As she read it, it was like Lucy was reading the letter to her. Like in the movies when they get a letter from someone and you here the person's voice as if they were saying it in person.)

Dear Zoey,

I knew it wouldn't be long before you found this letter because you can't keep your nose out of this book as hard as you may try, anyway I'm really sorry that I had to go like this but I couldn't have stayed here at PCA any longer. I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person but I don't think I could contain all my tears. Even though I'm not at PCA anymore please keep in touch with me. Zoey you've been my best friend ever and I'll never forget you. Please tell Dana that I'm not angry with her. She couldn't help falling for Logan (lets just not talk about him) just like I did. Tell her I'm not angry and I'm sorry for what I've done and for slapping her. Tell Michael and Chase that they also have been great friends to me and that every Wednesday I'll tune in for the Chase and Michael show so they better keep it up. And finally tell Nicole to learn from my experience, never let a guy get too serious to soon.

Love you and Miss you

Lucy xXx

Zoey was a little comfused by what she said about letting Logan get to serious to soon but she had bigger things on her mind. She went to show Chase and Michael it. Zoey read it allowed but with slight pauses where she sobbed at what her friend had written. At the end of the letter Logan realised that it was all his fault they had lost their very close friend. He jumped off the top bunk and ran to the bathroom where he burst into tears. After a good cry 45 minutes later, he returned with very red eyes. It was obvious he had been crying. He quietly got into bed and rolled over to face the wall. He fely awful. Zoey, Chase and Michael were surprised. Why was Logan crying?

Why should he be upset? He got what he wanted in the end.

He had broken Lucy's heart and Dana was all his!

* * *

That's it. Please review and let me know what you think of the entire story. I hope you've liked it. It is only my second fanfic!!

Thank you xxxxxx


End file.
